The field of this disclosure relates to personal grooming apparatus, such as hair straighteners and curling irons. The apparatus include coatings on the surface thereof that incorporate calcium carbonate derived from the shell of a mollusk or from a mollusk pearl. Other aspects of the present disclosure relate to methods for producing such apparatus, and methods for grooming the hair or skin of an individual.
Consumers have recently developed preferences for manufactured items that are considered natural and/or renewable, or that incorporate natural or renewable components. Such items benefit the environment in that they are continually regenerated and are believed to positively impact the health of the user. These preferences have been particularly observed in consumer choices relating to personal care items, such as items that groom the skin or hair of the user. It conventionally has been difficult to incorporate “natural” components in these devices, as the devices must be made of materials that can withstand high temperatures. Incorporating natural components into hair grooming apparatus, such as curling irons and straighteners, has proven difficult as these apparatus include components that are heated to as much as 250° C.
Calcium carbonate is conventionally used in plastics as a filler and as a flux material in ceramics. In ceramics, calcium carbonate lowers the melting point of the ceramic material and thereby facilitates formation of the ceramic material. Calcium carbonate may be incorporated into ceramic coatings for more efficient kiln operation. Calcium carbonate is conventionally obtained from non-renewable sources such as limestone and/or marble.
A continuing need therefore exists for personal grooming apparatus that contain natural and/or renewable components (e.g., renewable forms of calcium carbonate) and, particularly, for apparatus that incorporate materials that can withstand high temperatures. A need also exists for methods for producing such personal grooming apparatus, and for methods for personal grooming that involve use of apparatus that contain natural components.